


The Same Pain

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Sharky Bois [1]
Category: Jaws (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brody Isn't Married, Childhood Trauma, Childish Hooper, Confessions, Cute, Fear, Fear of Death, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Innocent Hooper, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Quint, My First Work in This Fandom, Ocean, Orca - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, Sailboat, Sailing, Struggling, Trauma, fear of sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Months after the attacks, Martin Brody is still haunted by their memories. Matt Hooper is still on the island, but the chief of police belives that he has gotten over the traumatizing events. But Brody soon learns the hard way that Hooper was more affected than himself.





	The Same Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jaws fic and I couldn't be happier with it! :)

 It had been months since the great white had terrorized Amity Island, and yet Martin Brody’s heart remained on that sunken boat. The Orca had been a rather shitty vessel all around, it’s engine failing them at every turn, and yet it still held both the most vividly horrific and unbelievably wonderful memories Martin Brody had ever experienced. His fear of the waters had been vanquished yet reanimated at the same time. Just glancing at the waves, which reflected a headache of sunlight, sent his heart into a beating frenzy of both longing and fear. Brody glared lightly at the shushing waves; there was so much blood in those waters now...  
He hadn’t been able to save Quint, and he had believed Hooper to be dead as well. It was a sickening feeling, experiencing triumph as the monster perished, yet a deep sense of failure when realizing his new companions were gone forever. But the relief that bloomed in his chest once he saw Hooper, swimming towards him amongst the wreckage, almost made the pain worth it.  
Brody was standing on the beach in his uniform, shoes sunken slightly into the sand from how long he’d been standing there deeply in thought. Bits of sand scattered at his heels as someone approached from behind, a voice soon following.

“Hey, Brody… You a lifeguard now?”

Brody was slightly caught off guard, turning around to face a rather casually shy Matt Hooper. His hands were stuffed into his pockets as he bowed his head slightly. He glanced up at Brody, that innocently smug smirk on his face. Brody swallowed thickly, not knowing why that look made his stomach tie into loose knots.  
Hooper had never left the island after the shark incident, though Brody wasn’t sure why. Maybe he liked the quiet small town vibes? The tourist seasons and open ocean to research and study? Or… Maybe Matt was just as traumatized by the experience as Brody had been. No, Hooper seemed to be doing just fine, adapting nicely to Amity Island. Speaking of Hooper, he was still standing in front of Brody, now tilting his head lightly in confusion. The chief then realized he had never responded to Hooper’s quip.

“O-Oh, sorry.” Brody mumbled, rubbing the small of his nose, just underneath where his glasses resided.  
Hooper chuckled lightly, showing his youth with that dorky sound. Brody smiled in defeat, taking a few baby steps through the sand to get his stifflegs used to movement again. Hooper followed wordlessly, scratching a few grains of sand from his soft beard. The ocean was to their right, neither of them looking towards it for a while as they strolled.

“... I gotta boat.” Hooper said, breaking the silence.

Brody looked at him, asking, “Another fancy research boat?”

Hooper grinned lightly, “No, a fancy sailing boat. I want you to go with me.”

Brody gave a scoff of disbelief, almost as if scolding Hooper for even attempting to get him on the waters again. He shook his head, Hooper’s smile fading at being told ‘no’, as if he never suspected it from Brody, who usually gave into his fanatics.

“Come on, Martin!” Hooper begged, using Brody’s first name to gain some leverage.  
He always won when he used his first name.

“Hoop, I can’t do it. I… I can’t stop thinking about Quint… About the Orca.”

Hooper smiled lightly in a knowing way, “Then you’ll love what I named my boat.”  
And he pointed forward, Brody surprised to see that they had walked all the way to the docks. They beheld the nice boat, which held the name ‘Orca II’, shiny and glossy on the back of the sailboat. Brody couldn’t help but smileat this, appreciating the sentiment.

“Wow, Hooper… It’s beautiful.” Brody said almost breathlessly.

“I know.” Hooper said with pride, as if he had built the boat himself.

Brody walked over towards the boat, which rocked gently with the soft waves. But Hooper stayed behind, watching the chief from a distance. Brody traced his fingertips on the frame of the sailboat, clean and pure white.

“L-Like it…?” Hooper asked, trying to distract himself as he nervously eyed the waters.

It was as if he couldn’t move, feet glued to the dock. Brody nodded, turning to Hooper obliviously.

“Alright, Hoops. I’ll do it.” He resolved, feeling pride in conquering his fears.

Hooper gave a shaky smile, nodding curtly, “Th-That’s great.”

He was having major second thoughts. In all truthfulness, Hooper was terrified of the water, even more than Brody had been. He thought that buying a boat and having Brody go with him would make him fearless once more, but he still coward at the ocean. Hooper felt panic bubbling in his chest as Brody approached him with a friendly smile.

“Well come on, Matt! Let’s just do it!” He said, feeling regenerated all of a sudden, “Go on an adventure, you know? I’ve finally let go of the damned shark, all thanks to you!”

The smile on Brody’s face eased the pain in Hooper’s chest, just slightly though. He tried to walk forward; taking small, tentative steps towards the taller man. Brody frowned lightly, sensing that something was suddenly off about his best friend.

“Hooper…? You alright?” Brody asked with slight worry, walking over to meet him half-way.

The bearded man was close to hyperventilation, which wasn’t uncommon now that the chief of police thought about it. Matt gave a small nod, though Brody saw right through it. He had an arm around one of the dock’s pillars, holding it in a death grip.

“U-Um, Brody. I’ve changed my mind.” Hooper stuttered, “It’s not good sailing weather. Besides, I-I think I’m getting a cold.”

“A cold?” Brody mused, “In the middle of the summer? You seemed fine just a moment ago.”

He looked Hooper over, noting the fact that he was indeed shivering as if ill. But he still knew it was a lie, thinking back on how friendly and hyper the shorter man had been just a couple minutes before.

"Come on, Hoop, tell me what's wrong." Brody pried.

Hooper shook his head, starting to sweat lightly as Brody approached, starting to wrap a hand around his arm to remove it from the short pillar.

"N-No, Brody, stop." Hooper said in an almost beg, swallowing thickly.

"Matt, you're getting on that boat with me." Brody said more sternly, starting to pry Hooper from the dock.

Hooper fought slightly, being led to the gently rocking sailboat. Brody thought he had won, successfully getting the smaller man on the vessel. But as soon as Hooper's feet touched the boat's deck, all hell broke loose. Hooper instantly turned around, trying to clamber out of the boat like a demon was after him. Brody quickly grabbed him, pulling him back with a grunt of effort. Hooper let out a cry of terror, outstretching his arms towards the safety of the dock.

"Damn it, Matt, look at me!" Brody said.

But Hooper was long gone, fighting against Brody's hold as the chief untied the boat from the dock.

"No! Brody, no!" Hooper cried in anguish, "You'll kill me, Martin! You'll kill me!"

"You're not going to die, you're perfectly safe here." Brody reassured.

He kept Hooper close, in a comforting yet firm hold. He worried that the boarderline delirious man would try to jump to the dock, which was inching further away. Hooper would surely miss and hit the water, possibly drowning in his panicked state. Brody had delt with a few hysterical citizens before; he knew how to keep them at bay.

"What happened, Matt? You had been so brave, going in that shark cage all alone to kill that shark." Brody said with a bit of praise, using a sedative voice. "You were so fearless."

"Th-That's just it!" Hooper exclaimed, frustrated that Brody didn't yet understand, "That cage was supposed to protect me! But instead it trapped me with that damn shark! It a-almost ate me, Brody! I saw it's lifeless eyes so close, I just started blindly stabbing it! I screamed and hid like a f-fucking coward!"

Hooper cried harder in Brody's arms, bowing his head in shame. He was shaking, stilll fearful of being on the boat.

"Oh, Matt..." Brody mumbled, voice full of pity and understanding, "I had no idea. But I don't blame you, there's nothing else you could've done. I'm just glad you're alive."

"Then get me off this boat!" Hopoper begged pathetically, energy draining.

Brody shook his head, "It's for your own good, Matt."

Hooper was turning paler by the minute, shifting uncomfortably in Brody's loosening hold.

"Y-You'll have to start steering at some point." He said with a miserable tone.

Brody sighed and nodded, "Come on up with me."

Hooper followed the taller man shakingly, nerves fried as he watched Brody take the wheel. He sat on the ground, next to Brody, watching him steer.

"So... Why didn't you tell me?" Brody asked patiently as he sailed.

Hooper looked down in shame, "I-It wasn't anything compared to what you went through... I th-thought I'd look selfish."

Brody shook his head, pursing his lips.

"No, we both went through hell with that shark, don't downplay your experience."

Matt nodded sadly, opening his mouth to apologize. But the boat unpredictably tilted to the left, starting the poor man. Suddenly his arms were wrapped around Brody's legs in a bear hug. Brody was startled, gripping the wheel for balance. He would've surely tumbled to the ground if it wasn't for that sturdy wheel.

"Br-Brody, it's back!" Hooper cried, "It's gonna eat me!"

Brody would've laughed at that childish tone if it wasn't so heart breaking.

"You're ok, Hoops." Brody said, patting the top of his head to comfort, "It was just a strong wave."

Hooper still didn't relax, cringing and burying his face in Brody's legs at everyone slightly jostling wave. Brody allowed it, relaxing as he got used to it. He steered peacefully, enjoying the gentle splashing sounds and warm sun. Hooper stared off to the side, clinging to the chief's legs as if they could save him from a shark attack. After a while, he allowed his eyes to flutter shut, dozing off in the shade Brody provided. Brody glanced down at Hooper, chuckling as he found that he'd fell asleep cuddling his legs. Brody took a deep, calming breath before going back to sailing.  
\-----

Brody had lost track of time, feeling the ocean winds blow through his hair as the current helped speed the sailboat along. He was lost in thought, mind drifting through plesant memories and times shared on sandy shores. So the chief of police wasn't quite ready for Hooper to waking up yet.  
Hooper awoke with a violent flinch, having yet another terrorizing nightmare about that haunting shark. He then remembered he was on a boat, starting to pant as he desperately looked around the boat. It was as if he didn't notice Brody, who quickly kneeled in front of him.

"Matt? Matt, I need you to stay calm. We're heading back to shore right n-"

"Oh my god!" Hooper cut in, staring at the waves as if they were forming a swirling vortex, "D-Did you take me out here to kill me?!"

"Matt, look at me." Brody said sternly, caressing Hooper's face and forcing eye contact, "You're safe with me."

"I-I'll never be safe with that shar-"

Brody swiftly cut Hooper off with a kiss, holding him close. Hooper tensed up at first, not exactly fighting it. After a moment, he relaxed and pushed into the pleasant sensation. The kiss lasted a few more seconds before Brody allowed Hooper to pull away, both panting heavily.

"H-Hooper, I love you." Brody confessed, "And I would never put you in harms way. What the attacks did to you breaks my heart, especially since I'm the one who called you into that mess."

Hooper panted lightly, opening his mouth to respond before closing it again. After a couple seconds he found his words.

"I... I've been irrational, haven't I?"

It was as if the kiss had snapped some sense back into Hooper, the oceanographer calming down in Brody's caresses. Brody chuckled lightly, relieved to see his old friend return.

"Maybe just a tad." He teased, guiding Hooper into a much needed hug.

"And Brody, I love you too." Hooper replied, holding onto Brody happily.

Martin smiled, accomplishing both his mission to confess his love and to overcome his fears of the ocean. And as he held Hooper close, he realized that it had been possible because they shared the same pain.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and any feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
